gleethenextfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Lee
Jamie Lee is a contender in season one of TheWordyBirdy's fanfic Glee: The Next. Background Jamie and her twin Kylie were born premature, causing her sister to suffer from cardiac problems and Jamie to be deaf in her left ear. However, she never let that stop her from running around like a normal kid. She joined cheerleading at twelve and freshman year of high school was a varsity flyer. When she was fifteen, she found her true love in performing, auditioning for the school musical and winning the part of Ado Annie in "Oklahoma!" She continued to pursue theater arts, working twice as hard taking piano, dance, singing, and acting classes all through high school and college to make up for her partial inability to hear. When she graduated, she began trying her luck at reality shows such as "American Idol" (cut during Hollywood week) and "The X-Factor" (eliminated in first round) Personality Though she's soft-spoken, Jamie possesses a very go-to personality, being active and always giving 100%. She's game to try just about anything, and loves to surprise people with her ability to really belt out a song or take the spotlight. Trivia * Jamie considers herself a Broadway belter * Her favorite musical is Into The Woods * She attended San Francisco State University on a scholarship for cheerleading * Jamie's favorite Glee character is Rachel * Her Glee crush is Mike Chang/Harry Shum Jr * Her favorite contender in Season 1 of The Glee Project was Emily, because she was sassy and fun * Her favorite contender in Season 2 was Charlie, b/c he was sweet and creative Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast